


I'd Follow You 'Till The End [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Falling In Love, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Sculpture, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Clint Barton fell for his commanding officer, Captain Stephanous Rogers. They worked well together and were legendary, even receiving praise from Emperor Stark himself.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 13
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	I'd Follow You 'Till The End [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Ancient Rome” [E4] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
